


Round and Round

by galacticmistake



Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [25]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fainting, Gen, Gossip, Hospital Setting, Mention of Malnutrition, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Kenny McCormick, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, disorientation, mention of drug overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Just when things couldn't get worse for Kenny, they do.(Whumptober Day 25: Disorientation)(All characters are aged up for a high school setting. Kenny and Stan are 16 and Karen is 11)
Relationships: Stan Marsh & Kenny McCormick
Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951258
Kudos: 7





	Round and Round

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Fainting, hospital setting, gossip, mention of drug overdose, mention of malnutrition

The next day, Kenny was feeling stranger than usual. 

She had woken up lightheaded, which was enough to set off alarm bells.

Yes, this may have been because of that fever that just wouldn’t go away and the lack of sleep because of stress from work and school and everything like that. But she was still determined to make sure she didn’t fall behind.

* * *

She was the last of the 4 to arrive at the bus stop, and Stan noticed that she wasn’t walking straight and that she seemed dazed and slightly confused.

“Hey, are you doing alright?”

She shook her head.

“No. Not at all. Everything’s spinning like a motherfucker and it won’t stop. I don’t know how to stop it, and it’s kind of infuriating.”

“Maybe you should go home, Ken. If you’re feeling that dizzy…”

She shrugged.

“Maybe. But I’m not sure.”

* * *

When she finally arrived at the school, everything was much, MUCH worse. It had gotten to the point where she had to death grip the walls to try and keep herself steady. People had noticed, but nobody found it within themselves to offer any support or anything like that. She could feel their stares, and she knew they weren’t with good intentions.

By the time she just about made it to her 1st period classroom, she felt the lightheadedness completely swamp her, and she passed out just outside of the door.

Luckily, she didn’t see or notice the literal crowd of students that formed around her. She also didn’t notice that the crowd was just there to film or take pictures, and not actually help.

* * *

She woke up in what seemed like an isolated hospital room, her head pounding from the impact from the floor. She tried to sit up and scope her surroundings, only to make 2 observations:

1)She couldn’t sit up for even a minute without intense dizziness; and

2)She was completely alone.

The isolation wasn’t the scary part, though. And it didn’t even last too long. A doctor came into the room not too long later.

“McCormick?”

“Yes?”

“Ok. Good to know you’re finally awake. Waited for like 3 hours.”

“...that bad?”

“Yep. I have some news for you.”

“Sure. Whatever’s up, I’ve probably heard worse.”

“Well, we had to run some blood tests, and as it turns out, you’re pretty malnourished. So, our best course of action would probably be to have you stay here for a few days until we’re sure that you’re stable.”

“I mean, that’s fair, I guess. Hurts a little bit, but if it has to happen, it has to happen.” Kenny replied, dejectedly. “...is there a phone somewhere? I wanna call my mom and tell her about this.”

“If you feel that you can make your way to the phones. If not, I’ll call her and update her myself.”

“...I might call her when I feel better.”

“Alright. I’ll call then.”

* * *

At around 7pm, there was a knock at the room’s door. Kenny set down the remote to the TV.

“Who is it?”

“Hey, I have your stuff.”

“...Stan? Come in, I guess. The door obviously isn’t locked.”

Stan opened the door. In his hands was a pile of worksheets and a borrowed laptop.

“I have your school stuff, since I know you’re gonna need it.”

“Oh, thanks dude. How was… today?”

“Pretty weird. Umm… there was a lot of gossip about you. Some people think you overdosed on something.”

“That’s pretty ridiculous.”

“Yeah. I tried shutting it down any chance I got. But you know teenagers.”

“Sadly, yes. But other than that, how was today?”

“Boring.”

“Fair.”

Sharon walked into the room, also bearing gifts that would hopefully make Kenny’s life a bit easier.

“...lasagna?”

“Yep. I kinda was thinking about when you came to us, and figured you needed a little boost. And again, don’t hesitate to chat me up if you’re struggling.”

“That came out of absolutely nowhere, but thanks for the offer.”

Off in the distance, he noticed Karen starting to walk closer to the bed. She seemed scared, and was fiddling with the pockets of her coat.

“Karen, I’m so sorry…”

Karen looked back up at her.

“Why?”

Kenny moved a bit so Karen could sit on the edge of the bed. Karen hopped onto the end of the bed.

“I think you need a break.” Karen said out of nowhere. 

“You’re right.”

Karen hopped back down from the bed and headed for the door.

“Well,” Sharon said, “get some rest. I’ll be back tomorrow if I can squeeze in the time. Enjoy the lasagna!”

On that note, Sharon, Stan, and Karen left; and Kenny silently ate the lasagna.


End file.
